


endings are the best place to begin

by Robyn_Hode



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Punk Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_Hode/pseuds/Robyn_Hode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I passed a flower shop next to a tattoo shop and at first I laughed because I thought it was ironic and then i freaked because IMAGINE YOUR OTP IN A FLORIST/TATTOO ARTIST AU</p><p>I just ran across this post on tumblr and I tried to scroll past but I just couldn't so here it goes </p><p>Steve runs a flower shop, its the one thing he has known all his life, and its the place he grew up in. But when he gets a new neighbor, who is anything but the definition of good, will Steve move to escape the pesky neighbor or will something else blossom in place of his hate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_You came from nowhere like a miracle cure_  
 _And you took me out to the glittering streets_  
 _Told me to forget myself and live_  
 _Cause there's life out there_  
 _And we're young and free_  
 _There's music and laughter_  
 _And it's time to forgive_

_____________________________

 

 

It was a lazy summer afternoon when the Red Wagon was born, Steve had remembered most of it from his mothers stories. It was a day after Steve's birthday, and he was about five years of age, when his mom had told him she was opening up a flower shop. Her eyes were wide and full of excitement as she described the vast colors she was going to have and the sweet aroma that would fill the air. She bubbled with so much excitement that Steve, who hadn't been that much excited, was smiling ear to ear. She had told him that she had this plan for moths now and she had recently found a building that was up for sale.

It took months and months to get planning and all the arrangements in place and secured. Steve's mother had put so much time in her shop that she forgot about her personal life. There was more and more fights happening at home between his mother and father, he learned to stay in his room and stay away from all the yelling. The time he spent in his room was spent learning to draw, and it became something that cheered him up and made him proud of himself. It was approximately three months when his dad left and his mother got the space for the shop, Steve could see the sadness hiding in her eyes but when they were there everything seemed to disappear and the weight lifted off her shoulders. It didn't take long for them to send in orders and get the shop finally set and ready for its first day to open, and for the accomplishment Steve and his mother went out to eat in a fancy restaurant.

Over the years Steve grew up in the shop, and his liking for the shop grew. When he was younger he would run through the shop and making a game out of naming each flower by memory, he had found he gotten really good at this game really fast, and he would love to smell all of them. Over the years as he grew he found himself staying more and more at the shop than home. His mother noticed too that she had bought him his own table. It was old and the white painting was scraped off on certain placed and the chairs were unbalanced, but Steve loved this table set unconditionally. When he got it he instantly moved it towards the front of the store and in front of the windows. At the table he would often do his homework, study, or read. Though sometimes he would sit there and watch life pass, and when there was customers that came in he would greet them and have a conversation with them. But the one thing he found himself doing most would be drawing, he would draw the inside of the shop, the flowers, his mom, or even what was happening outside. With all the drawing he did Steve went through several Sketchbooks.

About the time Steve had become a teen, and his mother always swore he grew up to fast, he got into the nasty habit of getting into fights. It would always be when he was walking home, he would see someone yelling or picking on someone, and Steve would feel that the burden was on him to help them. About the same time Steve had learned that he wasn't that great at fighting and more great at getting pushed around. After the fights he would walk towards the shop to get fixed up by his mom, she would ask him what this fight was about and then scolded him to stop with the fights. Though a little scolding from his would never stop him and it became a weekly thing.

After years of being noticed the Red Wagon had mysteriously found its way into the city's newspaper as being the best hometown flower shop. The number of visitors in the shop had doubled and tripled, and Steve had found more of his time being used working than sitting in his chairs. There was more new people who always came around but there was always those new people who would show up in the shop regularly like it was a religion. They would often stay hours and walk around the shop or strike up a long conversation with his mother or himself. He also found that some of the people who he had helped stopped by once and a while to talk to Steve and say thanks to him more than once. With all the working he found himself getting into less fights unless they were right outside his shop.

The people who truly new his mother would always say that she worked herself to death, so it wasn't a surprise when she finally passed but it still was a shock to Steve. The weeks leading up to her death was full of bed rest and lung rattling coughs. It had frightened when his mother coughed and blood was dotted on her napkin. After her death and the funeral Steve had left the Red wagon closed for a couple days but it quickly turned into a week. When he finally walked into the shop it felt like ghosts were haunting his every step and the shine that Steve always saw in this shop seemed nonexistent and dull. Over the last few days Steve was loosing sleep more and more each night and the dark circles were heavy under his eyes. When he was home the letter of his mother sat on the counter scaring him more and more. It was one day when he had gotten no sleep the night before when he opened the letter. When he did he was instantly smiling through the new tears that were sliding down his face. After everything he causer her, all the mess he left for her to clean up, and his emotional scars he burdened her with, she loved him enough to leave the store to him. A quiet laugh echoed through him when it dawned on him that the store was his. Under the words saying the store now belonged to him was a note that was taped to the paper that was addressed to his eyes only:

_just because I'm gone now, doesn't mean you need to be._

_you got a life, darling. So go on and live it._

_And while you're at it, show this world what you're made of._

_But don't forget the daffodils._

 

_I will always love you Steven Rogers._

From that moment on Steve's life spun like a whirlwind, he tried to juggle his home life, the store, and school at the same time. Sometimes, and more than once, there were times when he slipped and one or more fell out of his grasp. But Steve was a fighter, and his loyal customers to him and his mother would agree. He would always find his way back onto his feet.

Working at the Red Wagon it changed Steve's perspective greatly, there were times where he learned more and more about having a business and other times about people on his street. The person he learned about most was the owner of the store that he shared a wall with. When he walked in to the store in the morning he would find himself walking with her. Soon after weeks of this ritual they finally started up a conversation and there were things that surprised Steve a lot. One was that She and his mother were great friends after years of working beside each other.

Soon Steve and the woman grew close. But everything changes and Steve knew something was up when she wasn't there to walk with him that morning. When he drew nearer to the shops he could see and moving truck in front of his neighbors shop. Though Steve was unhappy with them leaving and loosing a great friend, he thought he would wish them good luck. When he walked into the shop half of the items that filled the shop was gone, or packed. Steve walked around the shop until he saw the woman near the back of the store. When she saw him she smiled at him and slid a hand through her hair.

"Hello, so I see your moving."

"Yeah, we started today and hoping to get done today so we can get on the road." She said in an exhausted tone.

"Seems like you got a pretty big chunk already gone. where you guys going?" He asked.

She shrugged. "My Husband wants to go to Florida, but I found this little town in Iowa that I love, so who knows."

Steve smiled almost sincere. "Well where ever you're going good luck."

She smiled greatly and then laid a soft hand on his shoulder. "You know, no matter how far we are, your still allowed to call me and talk about anything. Even its how your day went, what you have homework for school, or even who the new lady you saved that day."

Steve ducked his head down to hide the tears welling up in his eyes, but he looked back up and said, "Thank you."

After several months the store next to his remained empty until one day a moving truck showed up one morning. Steve knew the burden of unpacking everything so he decided to wait a while until they were done to greet them. Though it didn't take that long until he could feel their presence because not long into the day the music started to blare into his walls. Steve would be mad if it was normal music, but it was hardcore rock and it felt as if Steve's ears were bleeding. As the day progressed the music stayed the same, loud and rock. Steve was getting more and more frustrated and angry every second that passed, he was loosing customers over his new stupid neighbor. Steve had enough, and so he marched straight out his shop and into the other. As he walked in the music was deafening and boxes scattered the floor in a messy way. Steve walked up to the counter where someone was standing. The guy obviously looked like the owner, he hair was shaved on all sides except the top which was pulled into a ponytail. Piercings littered his face, and tattoos along his arm and a couple on his neck.

Steve knocked on the glass case that was in front of the guy, then he crossed his arms so show he was pissed. "Hello?"

The guy looked up to look at Steve. Once he had his eyes on him, he dragged his eyes down and up Steve like he was checking him out. He didn't even try to hide it at all. When his eyes reached Steve's eyes again a cocky smile split his face in two. "Hello, Babydoll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be a wreak I didnt even think I would reach 1k words but its almost 2k like how 
> 
> I will be updating when I get the chance but Im busy for a while!
> 
> Comments, kudos, stalkers, and anything else are welcome!
> 
> follow me at tumblr @ http://and-till-the-end-0f-the-line.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

Steve crossed his arms "Don't call me that," He snapped. "and will you turn down your music. Its loud, annoying and scaring away my customers."

The guy rolled his eyes but the smile still lit his face. "Whatever you say, babydoll. Also why didn't you say that in the first place."

Steve huffed out in frustration. "I told you not to call me that." He mumbled under his breath. "Thank you."

The music stopped and the man walked back to lean on the counter in front of Steve. "So you own the flower shop?"

"Obviously." Steve mocked the guys tone.

The guy smiled widely and almost genuinely. "That 's really punk."

Steve looked confused, his anger falling away slightly. He didn't know if this guy was kidding or not. "Yeah, okay."

He slowly walked out of the shop but before he could get away the guy was talking to him. Steve turned away to hear him better. "What were you saying?"

"My name. Its James but my friends call me Bucky." Bucky or James said with that wide stupid smile of his.

"Steve shook his head. "Whatever, James."

It was the same for the whole week. Steve would walk to the store in the morning only to find the music blaring through the walls, and he would have to stomp over to tell him to 'shut the dang thing off.' Other times during the week Steve would come in the morning and find him outside with a smoke and blowing straight at him, and Steve would tell him that was another thing he had to knock off because of his asthma. There were other times where Steve would have to be forced to have an actual conversation with the guy. There were times that he asked Steve about giving him tattoos or piercings for free, Steve had choked on nothing but air to that comment and hurried inside the shop to hide the horror that showed on his face.

It came to the point that Steve was so pissed off about this new neighbor that he had to complain about it to a friend. So there he was sitting on the chair with his friend Sam on the other side of the table. Sam had given him weird faces and tried to hold back his laughter, but sometimes miserably failed, as he told him what was going on. 

"The guys obviously trying to get on my nerves." Steve grumbles. 

Sam laughed. "I think you might be a little over dramatic there, bud."

Steve rolled his eyes and threw his hands up. "No I'm not, the clues are there. His is, its true!"

"What are your clues detective Steve?"

"Don't you make me go over there," Steve huffed. "the clues, who would blow smoke in other peoples faces. Or ask people if they can give them tattoos and piercings."

"Wait, wait, hold up." Sam leaned in closer. "You didn't tell me he tried to give you tattoos and that stuff."

Steve blushed and ducked his head into his arms. "I'm totally going to beat you up now, why are you even my friend. And yes he did, I was trying to leave that part out." 

Sam threw his head back and laughed. "Oh man, I like this guy already." 

Steve threw him a nasty look. "Oh, I though friends were support each others sides."

Sam's laughter died down. "Nah, you already can pick your own fights, besides I already like where this is going."

One of Steve's eyebrows shot up. "And where is this going Mr. Wilson?"

"Oh you don't want to know since you hate the guy," Sam shrugged. "But why don't you get to know the guy? He's probably not as bad as you think." 

Steve made a sound. "Oh, he is as bad as I think."

Sam got up and stretched. "Just get to know the guy, do it for me Steve."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Alright I'll try." He looked up to the clock. "You probably gotta go?"

Sam nodded and patted Steve on the shoulder giving him one of his 'see you soon' smiles before grabbing his coat and walking out of the shop. After the talk with his friend Steve felt more conflicted than he was before it. What if Sam was right, what if the guy wasn't as bad as Steve thought? Steve shook his head and swallowed the thought down, he was stupid to let his walls fall down, because no matter what Sam thought he could let someone that dangerous into his life and ruin what he had built. The guy reminded Steve of his reckless days and when he would get into fights because he thought it was the right thing to do. But back then he had someone to take care of him, to bring him back up after getting pushed down. He couldn't be sucked back into that, to be with the guy because his mom wasn't here anymore, he didn't have that one person to take care of him and to love him. Though no matter what he tried to tell himself Sam's words still whirled around in his head, telling him to get to know him. 

It was that morning that when Steve got up, he decided that he would give the guy a chance. Though every Step he took to go to the store, his feet just kept getting heavier and heavier as he was regretting his decision. But Sam's words still went around in his head, and so Steve took in a deep breath and lifted his head as he got near the two shops. When he got closer he could see him leaning on the wall between the two shops.

As Steve was unlocking his shop he mumbled a quick 'hello' to him.

The guy smiled bright as Steve talking to him and blew out the smoke in the air before taking another drag of the cigarette in his hand.

As Steve was pulling the key out of the door after unlocking it he paused, then looked at the guy and then to the cigarette. "You know those things are bad for you?"

The guy nodded blowing out another puff of smoke. "yeah, that's what makes in more exciting." He said while raising his eyebrows.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows, his anger growing more and more. "There's nothin exciting about dying." He snapped. 

The guy's eyes widened. "Woah, look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Steve threw the guy a look that could kill. After opening the door he stomped in and slammed the door after him. This guy was not what Steve needed in his life. As he was walking into the back room he started to make a list in his mind about the guy. One, he was absolutely reckless, and it wasn't something Steve needed in his life anymore. Two, the guy liked to get on his nerves anyway he could. And three, the guy loved to throw his life around and didn't care about it. 

As Steve found himself in seclusion, the tears finally fell from his eyes from the anger and sadness this guy had put on him. He hated him with all his guts and it wasn't something Steve found himself doing normally. As he sat there on the floor he decided he needed help with the problem, he slowly drew his phone out of his pocket. He thought about calling Sam but he didn't help the situation yesterday only made it worse wit the nagging and telling him to give him a chance. So as his phone sat in his hands he knew the one person who could help him most, and so he called the number.

The ringing went on for a couple seconds before a women's voice answered with a "Hello?"

Steve sniffled and wiped his eyes and nose. "Peggy, I need help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the hits, comments, and kudos!
> 
> Its all more than I imagined, so here's a early chapter for you all!
> 
> follow me at tumblr @ http://and-till-the-end-0f-the-line.tumblr.com/
> 
> also looking for a beta for this work!


	3. Chapter 3

Peggy was unlike Sam, friend wise. Steve had met Sam after his mother had died and everything was turning badly for Steve but Sam somehow came to him like a guardian angel and picked his lost self up. Though Steve had met Peggy during his Junior year of school, Steve was in the middle of a fight at the time.

Steve was getting pushed and shoved, and somehow because of a miracle he got a weak punch or two in during the fight. As always they all ended with Steve sprawled down on the pavement bruised and beaten. Peggy had recently shown up, she was one of the newer exchange students at his school, it was by luck that she was walking down the same street when she saw Steve falling to the ground. Peggy rolled up her sleeves and walked into the alley with a swagger and a stern look on her face. The guy who was beating up Steve saw her, but he didn't know what was coming to him. 

"Hey, you!" Peggy yelled. "Why don't you pick on someone you're own size." And as soon as the words came out of her mouth she threw a punch at his jaw, making the man stagger backwards. After throwing a few punches at him the man ran from the alley calling her crazy.

Steve scrunched up his eyebrows, pulling himself from the pavement. "You shouldn't have done that. I had it under control." Steve snapped. 

Steve had spit the blood out of his mouth before fully standing up.

Peggy laughed at his words and rolled her eyes. "Sure you did, you had it all under control from laying on the ground."

Steve frowned and started to walk off but the girl walked up to him. "I'm Peggy Carter. You probably should at least say a thank you to me for saving your butt there."

Steve huffed, he stopped walking and turned towards Peggy. "I know who you are all the teachers at school showed you off to the whole damn school. Also I don't need anyone's help."

Peggy put a hand on Steve's shoulder and gave him a worried look. "I'm going to be your friend, because you embarrassed me with the way you fought in that alley."

Steve looked confused for a second. "And how are you going to help with that?"

Peggy smiled widely, it was to the point where it almost scared Steve. "I'm going to teach you, of course."

After a few months Steve relaxed around around Peggy and they became the best of friends. She did teach him how to fight but Steve was never really a fighter so they gave up after a few practices. During the middle of the year they started to date but it never really worked and went on and off but they stayed friends. Around the end of Junior year his mother died. Steve was so heartbroken, he stayed home for weeks in his bed suffering from the sadness. During the long week he wasn't getting anything proper and barely fed himself. It was until Peggy broke into the house and dragged Steve out of the bed and onto a chair to have a discussion with him. She told him that his mother wasn't suffering anymore, that she would want him to live his life to the fullest, and of course lastly she would want him to run the Red Wagon. It took him some time to finally be back to normal but Peggy knew after the death There was something missing from Steve that barely anything could replace it.

At the end of the year Peggy had to go back to England, where she lived. Though at the airport Peggy promised that nothing would come between the two, and she promised that after she finished her schooling she would book the closest flight back to Steve. After she left they talked daily whether it was a text, call, or video chat. It was a long year and a half but Peggy kept her promise and came back to Steve. Though she went to a college a state away she would come and visit Steve when ever she could. Steve loved her like family, and she was the only one he felt that for. She would be the one he would call when he was sad, in pain, or in trouble. This time was on of those times.

As Steve sat there, leaning on the wall, the tears were streaming down his face. His breaths were coming in short, and his eyes looked wild as the looked around the room. He was down right scared. This man that he shared a wall with, was making him feel things that he wanted to always keep away in a box that was way deep in his mind. He didn't want this man to come in his life and break everything he built his life on but that was what he was doing, and Steve was scared and mad.

It took a few hours for Peggy to get to the shop but when she did Steve ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her neck and dropped his tear soaked face into the crook of her neck. 

"Peggy, I'm scared." He mumbled.

She rubbed his back and nodded. "Why don't we sit down and start from the top of this whole mess."

Steve sat down at the table in front of the glass, he started his story as soon as she sat down too. He told her of how his old neighbor had moved out. How the new neighbor moved in the next week, and the music that always blared through the walls. Also of that day he rushed in and snapped at the guy for it. He told her of the nicknames he gave Steve, and his smoking problem, always blowing it in his face even though he told him of his asthma. The guys whole obsession with tattoos and dying. Finally Steve told her of the talk she had with Sam. 

Peggy rolled her eyes when he told her of Sam's comments. "Sam can be stupid sometimes."

Steve stared out the window and watched the people walk by. "But what if Sam is right? Maybe I'm just being tense around this guy and being harsh on him."

"You're just being yourself, you went through things that justify for your actions, don't think on this too hard. If you think you truly want to know this guy and see if he's a teddy bear inside that punk, then go ahead. But Hun, don't push yourself, don't tear your own walls down."

Steve smiled and stood up to hug her again. "Thanks Peggy, you're the best."

Peggy smirked. "I know I am, and since I'm down here I'm staying for the weekend. I'm cooking tonight, because I know you know what happened last time you cooked." She raised a brow.

Steve flushed red. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Stop making fun of me and go buy food. I'm out at home and I've been to lazy to buy anything."

Peggy rolled her eyes. "It's a good thing to know that you, Steven Rogers, haven't changed one bit."

Steve huffed out loud. "Get outta my store." He mock yelled.

Peggy's laughter rang through the store as she walked out.

Steve smiled as he thought of Peggy and when he looked out of the window one last time he saw James walk into the Tattoo parlor. Steve's smile faltered on his face and he sighed. If he was going to have to do this, he was going to do it now and get it over with. After checking the time he closed up shop and awkwardly walked over the other store with his hand shoved into his pockets.

He stood at the door gaining his confidence before opening it. When he walked into the store he instantly ran into a red haired girl. She looked at him from head to toe and back to his head before she smirked and walked out of the store. With that, his confidence slowly drained. He was about to walk out of the store but James saw him and a smile that was leaning towards a smirk lit his face. 

"Rethinking your offer, babydoll?" James asked.

Steve was turning red at the point, not from embarrassment or sadness, but from anger. He stormed up towards James until he was inches away. 

"I told you not to call me that, and it being mean and getting on people's nerves all you can ever do? I came over to get to know you maybe be friends but now, I dont know anymore because I'm for sure this is who you really are, an obnoxious asshole." Steve yelled. If stares could kill James would be twice dead now going on for a third.

James looked down at Steve and his eyes widened. "You came here to be my friend?"

Steve shook his head. "Is that all you got from that rant?"

James sighed. "I'm not an asshole or an obnoxious one. I just tend to get different around people I kind of look up to."

Steve had a sickened expression on his face. "Why would you, of all people, look up to me?"

James ran a nervous hand through his hair. "You're this skinny kid who runs a flower shop all by himself. Also I've seen you in those fights, you save those people."

"I'm not a person you should look up to, I'm the most damaged person out there."

James looked confused. "How are you damaged, you look fine."

"I'm an orphan, I lost my mother a couple years ago. I'm still not over it, I was a wreck for over a week. My own hero is dead. So when you made a joke out of dying I hated you for it. I still hate you for it." The tears were streaming down Steve's face at this point.

James looked down and then back at Steve, his face was a mix of different expressions from shock, to fear, to sadness. "I'm sorry for everything that happened to you and any pain I had caused you."

Even though Steve was crying he still was mad. He started pounding his little fists against James's chest. "I hate you so much, why do you have to be such a pain."

James pulled Steve towards his chest and gathered his tiny frame into a hug. "I'm sorry, I wish I could take it all back."

Steve burrowed his face into James's chest, soaking his shirt with his tears. "I hate you" he said in a weak tone as a sob escaped him.

James leaned in and place his head into Steve's neck. "I know." He whispered the tears falling from his eyes soaking Steve's shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

The following week was rough, Steve had felt everything hit him like a brick wall. After he confronted James he ran home and didn't come to work the next day, spending the whole day sleeping in and staying in bed. It wasn't until Sam called, asking what was wrong with him. He was debating on telling Sam what happened but in the end he did. He told him about him blowing up in front of Sam, and his confession saying he hated him. Even, with a small voice, he added that he cried on James's shirt. He also added that James knew that he hated him, and that he may have dreamed it up in the moment but he thought that the guy was crying too. Sam had sighed after Steve was done.

"I'm proud of you Steve, that you stood up to him and told him this." He said to him

"But? there's always a but with you." Steve replied back warily.

"But...that doesn't mean you should hide from your fears."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I'm not hiding." He grumbled. 

Sam huffed out and Steve knew he was giving that look that he always gave when he was calling people out. "Yeah you are."

"Maybe I just wanted a day off from work?" Steve said making things up.

Sam laughed at that. "Since when does Steve Rogers take a 'day off'?" 

Steve rolled his eyes. "Fine then, Ill go back tomorrow. Some days I hate you Sam, you know that?"

"Yeah you tell me everyday, and you better be at work tomorrow, I'm stopping by to make sure your sitting in that chair."

"You always know how to take care of me Sam Wilson." He replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, you're a lot of work to take care of, you better be thankful I'm still here you troublemaker."

"Ill see you tomorrow Sam."

After the chat with Sam he called up Peggy, since he told Sam everything he thought she should know and he needed more advice for this heap of a mess he was in. After explaining everything Peggy felt sorry for him, but she always knew what to say to him.

"Listen up here Stevie, that boy knows you hate him and he accepts it. Now its down to you to whether or not you want to be his friend of not. If you do I suggest you quit moping around and be nice to that boy, give him time he looks like he could come round to you some day." She said with a stern voice.

After both their advice, Steve decided he would suck it up and go to work the next day.

The walk there felt longer than any day before, it felt as if the weight of the world grew heavier and heavier each step he took. The worrying gnawed at his thoughts and tore him apart. Every step he took the idea to turn back became looking more and more tempting. 

At that moment he remembered when his mother always cleaned him up after fights. He remembered her always seeming mad and maybe a little bit sad. But she always said to him after the cleaning was "Though you're not the strongest out there, you got that biggest heart I know and you fight for what is right. Never let that go, you hear me boy?" Steve never really knew what she meant until he grew older and she was far gone but even today he took her advice, and everything she said to him. Peggy always reminded him of her and maybe that's why he always felt home around her. Though today he felt the need to remember his mother, cause he needed the courage that he had as a child at this moment.

Steve decided to keep walking towards the shop, when he reached it James was no where near the shops, not outside though there was a tiny light shining from the tattoo parlor. When Steve got to his door he saw a not stuck to the glass scrawled in writing:

Didn't see you at your shop the day before  
missed seeing your ugly face around these street  
hoping we could get coffee sometime soon  
maybe get to know each other a bit more

see you around punk 

Below the words the name Bucky was scrawled with a wink face following after it. Steve shook his head with a slight blush and walked inside his shop. 

As the day went on Steve though about what James wrote on the note, deciding if he should go or not. In the end he called up Peggy.

"Hey Pegs, I need you to help me with a little problem."

Steve," She groaned. "I'm not deciding what underwear you should wear on the date, can't you decide something on your own."

Steve gasped, blushing and sputtered out. "It was one time Peggy, one time. I was a teen, and I was lucky to get that one date that year."

Peggy giggled. "So what do you need help with?"

Steve gnawed at his lip before answering, still trying to decide for himself. "James wants me to have coffee with him. He wants to get to know me better."

"Did he ask you this in person?"

"No left a note out on the door of the shop. Also says that he misses me." Steve winced a little.

"Aw how sweet, you should do it, take it as a second chance to start over. Who knows maybe this guy is a pretty good person."

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Steve...do it, or I'll tell Sam about the underwear thing."

Steve groaned. "Fine I'll do it right now. Bye Peggy."

"Call me afterwards to tell me how things went."

After hanging up he called up Sam to have him run the shop while he was gone. After sam arrived and picked up where he left off with a customer Steve walked over to the tattoo parlor. The moment he stepped in everything seemed off to him. The fron of the store lights were off but there were lights in the back. Before Steve could call out for James or leave, a women stepped out of the back, buttoning up her shirt. Behind her trailed James, looking equally disheveled. Steve's eyes grew wide and he stumbled back.

"Sorry if I interrupted something here?" Steve mumbled a blush rising to his cheeks.

"It's alright pal, we just finished up." James said.

The girl smiled down at Steve, it was the same one who was in here the last time Steve was. She looked behind her and winked at James as he slid into his desk. "Call me next time you're unavailable and we can do it again."

A devilish grin showed up on James's face as she said it. "Alright, I'll get a hold of you."

As she walked out of the shop Steve grew angry and walked towards the front to look out the window.

"You here to accept my offer?" James said in a kind voice that seem to get on Steve's nerves.

"You know? I was really, I was going to accept that offer. But it makes me think, maybe you're just using me for something." Steve snapped.

"Using you? What led you to that conclusion?"

"Mistreating girls, doing them behind your shop, being who you are, its all in your looks really. You're just like the rest of them, a asshole who thinks they're all that."

"What makes you think I bring girls here in the shop? I'm not stupid, I don't mistreat anyone." James said growing angrier like Steve.

"Thats a real riot coming from you." Steve said in a hushed but angry tone.

"Humor me, what made you lead to that conclusion?"

Steve winced and turned around to face James with a hurt expression. "That redhead that walked out of the back buttoning you shirt and you looking absolutely atrocious with your hair messed."

James laid his head into both palms of his hand and laughed but it didn't sound happy at all. "Steve, this is a tattoo parlor. I give people tattoos,and to do so they sometimes have to have clothing off. "

Steve blushed and turned around to face the glass with a saddened expression, thinking he had just messed this entire thing up. "Oh."

"Besides," James said with a think and scared voice. "girls aren't my type of thing, Natalia is just a friend."

Steve turned around with a small smile. "Girls aren't your thing, huh?"

James laughed "Yeah and whats it to you, punk?" 

Steve took a few steps forward. "What is your thing?"

James breath hitched and stopped for a second. His tongue darted out to his lips. "I think you know, punk."

Steve leaned on the cabinet and smiled at James."Is that so? Also I think I might take that coffee invitation."

James smiled wide. "Great, when do you want to go?" 

Steve looked at the clock then back up at James. "How about now?"

James smiled then nodded. "That would work."

Steve walked towards the door. "Come on James, I got to go tell Sam I'll be out for a while first."

James smiled then followed Steve putting a hand on his shoulder. "Seriously call me Bucky, please?"

Steve Smiled. "Okay Bucky, lets go."

Walking over to the flower shop with Bucky in tow gave a dirty smile from Sam. 

"I'll be out for a while Sam, don't scare the customers away and don't burn down the shop."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Alright I'm telling Peggy about this as soon as you leave."

Steve huffed and grabbed Bucky's wrist pulling him out of the shop with him.

Before they could get out of the shop they could hear Sam yelling "Use protection!" 

As they were walking down the sidewalk Bucky looked at him with a confused expression. "So who is this Peggy girl?"

Steve smiled. "Shes just a friend, Buck, girls aren't really my thing either." 

Bucky smiled and nodded. "Alight lets go get some coffee." 

Bucky threw an arm around Steve's neck, pulling him in closer. They both shared a smile of happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

For Steve the date was well, almost close to magical. Hours went by on that night as they talked and as Bucky tried to make Steve laugh and Steve trying to make Bucky have a real smile on his face not his overly used cocky ones. Hours seemed like minutes to them as they sat there in their little bubble. It came to the point where they had to be kicked out because the shop was closing for the night. As night settled in before them the temperature dropped down to a chill. Though it would have been a nice cool temperature for some but for Steve being as skinny as he was it felt like winter had taken its place for the night. As stupid as Steve was it was no surprise to him that he left his jacket in the shop. When he stepped out into the cool night he instantly started to shake and his teeth rattled. As Bucky was talking Steve could see the worried glances he gave also. After the seventh glance he gave he finally asked Steve if he was okay. Steve had nodded back but still shaking at the same time. Bucky shook his head at the stubbornness he saw and instantly took off his leather jacket and gave it to Steve. "Keep it punk." He had said. "I'm sure you need it the most at the moment." Steve grumbled a little in protest before slipping the jacket on. He instantly drowned in it from the warmth and the smell of Bucky. A small smile slipped onto Steve's lips before he said "Thank you." Soon enough they were at their shops, standing near each other with sudden shyness. Steve went to give Bucky back his jacket but Bucky told him he could keep it. There they were standing there Staring at each other with so many emotions. Bucky gave a small laugh before slinging his arm around Steve's shoulder and placing a small and quick kiss on the top of Steve's head.

  
"I had fun today." Buck said. "We should do this again."

  
Steve had a blush running from his face down his chest from the quick head kiss and he gave a small nod in agreement. They both walked back to their shops with smile on their faces. As Steve walked into his shop he was met with a very angry Sam.

  
"Don't tell me you forgot your jacket in here." Sam said with a little anger in his voice.

  
Steve shrugged. "I forgot, I was rushed out and I didn't think it would last that long but Bucky gave me his jacket."

  
"Did he give you this jacket right as you walked out of the shop?"

  
Steve looked down at his feet and muttered a small "no."

  
"Remember what I said last time when you got sick from your own stupid mistakes?" Asked Sam accusingly.

  
"That you wouldn't be taking care of me when I did something like this again." Steve groaned.

  
"Yep, I said exactly that, and I'm going to do just that. Now that you two are close now, you can ask Bucky to take care of you if you get sick." Sam said with a small smile.

  
Steve's eyes narrowed quickly. "In what world would I ask Bucky for help when I'm sick?"

  
"Well in this world you two seem both very friendly by that kiss he planted on your head. So I wouldn't doubt he would accept the offer to care of little Steven Rogers."

  
"I ain't little." Steve grumbled while madly blushing.

  
"Well whatever. Its late for me and I have to get up early tomorrow, stay safe and get home, take care of yourself so you don't get sick and Ill see you soon." Sam said with the familiar smile that said 'I love you' that smile that families always gave to each other.

  
Steve Smiled back and nodded. "I will and see you soon."

  
As Sam walked out Steve slipped off Bucky's jacket and got to work what was left to be done to the shop before he closed for the night. He ended up staying later than usual and as midnight ticked by, he finally finished organizing everything and went to lock up the shop. When he got home he forgot to do the things he would do so he wouldn't catch a cold or anything more severe. Instead Steve fell onto his bed and into a deep sleep.

That next morning Steve woke up feeling like crap, and that was putting it lightly. Steve had a nasty headache, his head felt puffy, his nose and throat felt clogged up. He just didn't want to get out of bed and so he did just that. Hours passed as he laid in bed, or watched T.V. cuddled in a huge blanket or eating something. It was a fairly quiet day of being sick until he heard a knock at the door. Steve grumbled as he walked to the door with the overly big blanket wrapped around him. He swung open the door and just started talking, thinking it was Sam. "Well what happened to the conversation yesterday Sam about you not taking care of me and now your here and....Bucky?"

  
Bucky chuckled at Steve. "Yep Bucky, not Sam, sorry to disappoint. "

  
Steve stuttered a bit. "H-How did you find me?" He said confused.

  
"Well," he said rubbing the back of his head shyly. "I saw that you weren't there today and I got confused and a little worried, so I saw the page on the window with your number and I called but you didn't answer. So I got worried and called Sam's number on the paper and he ranted a while about 'your stupid ass probably being sick because no one listens to Sam.'? in the end of the 20 minute rant he gave me your address and told me to have fun because he wasn't doing anything about it. And I have no appointments for the rest of the day so here I am."

  
Steve ducked his head, a small smile lit his lips as he blushed. "Thanks for, um, caring about me."

  
Bucky laughed. "You say that like no ones ever done it before. Steve shrugged with a sheepish smile. "do you want to come in or something since you came all this way?"

  
Bucky nodded and lifted up a pan. "I brought soup since you were sick and all. Its my mother's recipe, we would make it all the time."

  
"Oh, thanks you can set it on the counter." Steve said nodding to the kitchen as he went to sit on the couch. Bucky came up behind him and gasped. "How did you know my favorite show?" Steve looked confused for a second. "Because its my favorite show?"

  
Bucky laughed. "I would always watch Face Off because everything about it is so amazing the way they do the make up and painting, makes me wish I got into the sort of art."

  
Steve nodded. "Makes me wish too, but I'm stuck with drawing."

  
Bucky looked surprised. "You draw?"

  
Steve nodded. "I've been doing it since I was young."

  
"wow look at us. Getting to know each other by the days." Bucky said with a smile.

  
It was quiet for a while before Bucky leaned into Steve space with a wicked smile.

 

"Hey Steve, can you draw me like one of your french girls?"

  
Steve groaned loudly before looking over at Bucky. "Really do you pull that line on everyone one you see?"

  
Bucky smirked "Only the people that I like."

  
Steve rose an eyebrow. "I don't think that's an acceptable thing to say to friends."

  
"Not friends Steve, I meant people that I have a crush on." Bucky said.

  
Steve looked over at Bucky with wide eyes. "You? you like me?"

  
Bucky nodded.

  
Steve never stood up faster in his life. He sprang to his feet and walked over to the window to stare out at it. "Why? Why would you like someone like me? Im skinny, I have problems, I pick fights with everyone, I'm not easy to be around, I'm a burden to be around, so why? why would you like me? unless this is all some sick joke." He said turning around with tears crowding his eyes.

  
Bucky looked at him sadly. "Why would this be a joke to me, I do truly like you Steve."

  
Steve looked down at his feet. "It would be the first time that someone played something like this on me."

  
Bucky got up and slowly walked over to Steve. He placed a hand on Steve's face and lifted it up gently and slowly. "Tell me is it a joke if I did this?" Bucky leaned down and placed a quick but gentle kiss on Steve lips. It was feather light, their lips barely touching but at the same time it seemed as if they were memorizing each other. As quickly as it started it ended. Steve looked up at Bucky, gently touching foreheads, he shook his head. "No, it wouldn't be a joke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha sorry guys for that long time of inactivity with this Im sorry to you all but heres an update! and its summer so expect more to come soon!


End file.
